Air entering an internal combustion may be compressed, before fuel is injected, by a turbocharger or wastegate included in the exhaust system. The turbocharger or wastegate compress air flowing into the engine cylinder. When exhaust gas containing NOx exits the turbocharger, the exhaust gas flows into the aftertreatment system of the exhaust system which is used to treat the exhaust gas. Conventional aftertreatment systems include any of several different components to reduce the levels of harmful exhaust emissions present in exhaust gas. The exhaust gas is received by and exits the diesel particulate filter to enter the decomposition reactor. While in the decomposition reactor, reductant such as diesel exhaust fluid (DEF) is applied to the exhaust gas containing NOx during a process known as hydrolysis. Certain exhaust systems for diesel-powered internal combustion engines include a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) system to convert NOx (NO and NO2 in some fraction) into harmless nitrogen gas (N2) and water vapor (H2O) in the presence of ammonia (NH3). The exhaust gas that flows through the exhaust system has considerable energy (e.g., heat energy) available downstream of the turbocharger or wastegate. Accordingly, a need exists for reutilizing exhaust energy to avoid formation of cold spots during reductant insertion or injection and to minimize reductant deposits.